kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Unknown Secret
Unknown Secret this is thirty episode of Kamen Rider Relic Hunter. Last debut of Slinder's monster form. Plot Louise look her picture of her when she was young and her sister, when she went missing. Eddie ask her about her sister missing, Eddie would like to help Louise to find her sister but no name. Slinder ask Vrox and The Eyer she want fight the Riders with her help, so Professor Limer brought monster to join Slinder to fight The Riders, Monster name is Diva. Louise and Eddie ask everyone to find her sister, Louise is really missing her sister so much. But Slinder and Diva has arrive, Eddie transform to Kamen Rider Relic Hunter and to fight them with Combats and Robcods. Louise watching Eddie to fight Slinder and Diva, she would like to help him. But Sgt Carr and The Others are helping Eddie, Slinder and Diva are go back to Vrox's Place. Kyle tell Louise about see her sister yet, Louise haven't seen her. Slinder tells Vrox and The Eyer about Louise and She wants to find her, and Diva wants fight the riders. Louise go to find her sister again on her own, Eddie is trying find Louise but she's not here, Eddie tell Snug where is Louise. But he knows Louise going to her sister again, so he ask Sgt Carr he needs to find Louise. But Katherine saw CCTV that Diva is back again wants more fight, so Sgt Carr and Rider System is going Diva. Eddie tell Sgt Carr wants Kyle and Himself to find Louise, Louise is still remember about her sister went missing long time ago. Slinder is here now and she want to ask her about her lost sister, Louise don't want to tell her, so she going to fight her. Diva see Rider System And Sgt Carr are here to fight him, Diva use his rope attack Rider System. Slinder nearly to attack, but Eddie and Kyle save Louise from her. Slinder saw Louise's picture of her when was young and with her sister, Slinder's memory is coming back again. Slinder remember that picture, Louise ask her about her missing sister. Slinder tells Louise her sister that is herself, Louise was shock that Slinder is her sister. Eddie and Kyle are going to help Sgt Carr and Rider System, Slinder would like help them to fight Diva. Sgt Carr and Rider System didn't know that Slinder is sister of Louise, Professor Limer has arrive to help Diva to fight Riders. So Eddie and Slinder are fighting Professor Limer and Diva fight Rider System, Kyle and Sgt Carr. When Slinder nearly to kill Professor Limer, He tell Slinder and Eddie that big battle will begin. The Riders to destroy Diva, Slinder tells The Others that her Monster Form is no more. Slinder meet Katherine for first time, and tells everyone so sorry about she fight the riders and she wants stay with her sister. Kyle saw Eddie bit worried about General Ringer he thinks that Ringer would like to help us ?. Vrox wasn't please that Slinder back her memory with her sister. Professor Limer tells Vrox and The Eyer that final battle begin, Vrox and The Eyer think that they don't trust General Ringer. But they use him control of them!.